1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle power supply control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional art, vehicle power supply control devices supply power to load units mounted on vehicles. For example, a vehicle power supply control device includes a battery, and a power supply box connected with the battery and connected with a plurality of load units (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-42563). The vehicle power supply control device supplies power supplied from the battery to the load units through the power supply box.
In some cases, a vehicle is provided with a trunk line unit extending along a traveling direction of the vehicle and having a certain current capacity. In this case, the vehicle power supply control device may supply power of the battery to each of the load units through the power supply box connected with branch line units branched from the trunk line unit, and room for further improvement exists in this respect.